indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Indiana Jones and the Scandal of 1920
}} Rick McCallum |writer=Jonathan Hales |released= |starring=Sean Patrick Flanery Anne Heche Tom Beckett Alexandra Powers |runtime=90 minutes |preceded by=''Young Indiana Jones and the Mystery of the Blues'' |followed by=''Young Indiana Jones and the Hollywood Follies'' }} Scandal of 1920 is the twenty-first film in The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. It was initially broadcast as the two-hour television movie Young Indiana Jones and the Scandal of 1920, on April 3, 1993. Publisher's summary After quitting his job as a waiter in Chicago, Indy heads to New York, following a tip for summertime employment. Indy gets much, much more than he bargained for when he signs up as a stagehand at the new Broadway extravaganza, George White's Scandals. While the work is exhausting, what's truly wearing Indy down is trying to juggle three new girlfriends -- without having each learn of the others. His new friend George Gershwin is of little help, finding humor and -- of course -- song in Indy's predicament. First, there's Peggy, the country mouse visiting the Big Apple for the first time. She has aspirations for Broadway stardom, but is at first wary of Indy, mistaking him for a big city masher. Indy earns her trust, and even lands her a part in the Scandals, where she can showcase her amazing voice. Then, there's Kate, the Bohemian poet who opens her apartment door for Indy when he's stranded without a place to live. She's unlike anyone Indy's ever met, a headstrong, self-possessed woman of the 1920s with untraditional definitions of relationship. Indy is entranced by her intellect, and even lands a spot at the Algonquin round table to meet with Kate's witty writer friends, Alexander Woollcott, Dorothy Parker and others. Finally, there's Gloria -- the wealthy socialite. Indy is transfixed by her beauty, and sweet-talks her into backing George White's musical. Her father bankrolls the Scandals, meaning that Indy can't do a thing to jeopardize his relationship with her. When the curtain rises on opening night, Indy not only has to keep the performance running, but he finds that all three girls are in the same theater. This chapter of Young Indiana Jones is not only a comic romp, but also includes wonderful production numbers as well as a marvelous musical score. Appearances Cast and Characters * Sean Patrick Flanery as Indiana Jones * Alexandra Powers as Gloria Schuyler * Anne Heche as Kate Rivers * Jennifer Stevens as Margaret "Peggy" Peabody * Jeffrey Wright as Sidney Bechet * Christopher John Fields as George White * Tom Beckett as George Gershwin * Michelle Nicastro as Ann Pennington * Bill McKinney as Mack * Robert Trebor as Schwarz * Peter Appel as Ross * Annabelle Gurwitch as Dottie * Mark Holton as Alexander Woollcott * Terumi Matthews as Edna Ferber * Dylan Price as Franklin Adams * Joshua Rifkind as Robert Sherwood * Peter Spears as Robert Benchley * Brenda Strong as Beatrice Kaufman * Guri Weinberg as George Kaufman * Pat Brady as Conductor * Vic Ventura as Cabbie * Steven Dean Davis as Bohemian * Janell McLeod as Housekeeper * David Deblinger as Harry * Brad Moranz as Ted * Harvey Mayer as Otto * Jeffrey Pillars as Fred * Ethan Marten as Irving Berlin * Tom Hull as Doorkeeper * Louis Turenne as Theatre Critic * Mert Hatfield as J.J. Schuyler * Fred Maske as Joe * Jay Underwood as Ernest Hemingway * Maria Howell as Goldie * Deshera Rainey as Blues Singer * James Martin Jr. as Usher * Mary Boucher as Ginger * Doug Richards as Frank / Stagehand * Bert * Bonzo * the Jacksons * Florenz Ziegfeld Locations *New York City, United States of America **Broadway ***Globe Theater **Tin Pan Alley ***Dinty Moore's **Greenwich Village ***Apartment of Kate Rivers **Harlem ***Horseshoe Lounge **Park Avenue ***Penthouse of J. J. Schuyler and Gloria Schuyler **Hotel Algonquin **Blake's Frankfurters **Victoria Hotel for Women **Central Park **Grand Central Station * British Museum Release Television "Young Indiana Jones and the Scandal of 1920" aired as "New York, June 1920" and "New York, July 1920" in some locations. Home video The film was released on DVD in 2008 as part of the Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume Three, The Years of Change (Disc 8). DVD Chapters: Chapter titles are not official, but merely an aid to navigating through the DVD. * 1: Paramount logo, Lucasfilm logo; Train to New York with Peggy Peabody * 2: Crashing Kate Rivers' party; Missing Peggy; Tea with Kate * 3: Catching up with Sidney Bechet; Love advice from George Gershwin and the songsters of Tin Pan Alley * 4: A job at the Globe Theater; Park Avenue party with Gloria Schuyler * 5: Morning with Kate; Ann Pennington spars with Gershwin; Lunch date with Gloria * 6: Lunch with the Algonquin Round Table; Peggy's audition; "6 o'clock, 8 o'clock, 10 o'clock, too!" * 7: Dinner with Peggy; Dinner with Kate; Dinner with Gloria; The show is endangered * 8: Peggy auditions with Gershwin's song; The Schuylers back the show. Gifts from his girlfriends. * 9: Peggy's number is cut; Indy re-gifts; Final rehearsals; * 10: Opening night; Juggling his three girlfriends and Indy's promotion to stage manager; Act one hijinks. * 11: Act One finale; Peggy and George save the show; After-party and Indy's birthday cake. * 12: End Credits Companion Historical Documentaries: *''Tin Pan Alley - Soundtrack of America'' *''Broadway - America Center Stage'' *''Wonderful Nonsense - The Algonquin Round Table'' External links * * *The Scandal of 1920 Education Resources and Lesson Plans at IndyInTheClassroom.com 14 21